BE,S SI: Thank you, Mr Barkin
by cpneb
Summary: It’s the last class of the day, on the last day of school, and the last class with Steve Barkin for the seniors…


_**BE,S SI: Thank you, Mr. Barkin**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

**A/N Forward: **

It's the last class of the day, on the last day of school, and the last class with Steve Barkin for the seniors….

This is a Blue Eyes, Shining Special Intermezzi: _**Thank you, Mr. Barkin**_

-----

"Miss Possible: your presentation, please," Steve Barkin was tired, and this was the last class of the year.

Kim Possible stood and walked to the front of her class. This was her final presentation before graduation, and she had decied that she was going to go out in style.

Steve Barkin looked at the teen heroine with pride, nostalga, and sadness: all were fighting for preemininance in his emotions:

Pride, at everything Miss Possible had done throught her years at Middleton High School, from defeating the Diablos to helping Miss Rockwaller and Miss Flanner transform themselves completely. She had even convinced Mr. Stoppable to buckle down and concentrateon his schoolwork: the result of his efforts had produced his scholarchip to MIST and their new Culinary Institute. She had done all of this while, in the case of the Diablos, literally saving the world.

Nostalga, at seeing the confident young woman who was coming forward, a major difference from the pseudo-confidence that she had as a freshman: before, she would fall apart when pressured, but now, she stood for her convictions.

Sadness, knowing that she was leaving the school with a legacy that would be difficult for practically any of the incoming students to reach, let alone maintain.

'Would there be anyone who would even attempt to reach the bar that she's set so high?' he thought as she placed her Kimmunicaotor player on the desk, put her papers on the podium, and hit the 'play' button on her Kimmunicator.

A martial tune began, a haughty tune, filled with emotion and pride, and played for about 60 seconds with no comment from Kim.

The tune ended, and she stopped the player.

"That could have been our National Anthem," she began, and Steve leaned forward.

This was going to be an interesting presentation.

"We started as a people, looking for a new home in which to practice religious freedom, and yet today we try to force one religion onto all people," and she looked over at Elaine Campbell and Stephen Clancy, struggling with their new-found Islamic faith, and the ridicule and harassment that they were receiving from many in school and some in the community.

"We started with the dream of a free education for all after coming from education only for the privileged, and yet today we fear to fund our schools to the extent that theyn should be and try to makle sure that everyone gets rewarded, regardless of their performance.

"We started with the dream of a well-regulated militia being required that would defend us, and yet today we have a military that cannot obtain its needed funding for weapons and equipment for our men and women or proper care for our woulded soldiers while the bureaucrats fight over pork spending," she thought of the male half of her favorite babysitting team, Carlos Garcia, and his heart-wrenching decision to leave the Army and re-join Global Justice after fighting with his superiors and spending his own money to upgrate his and several team's vehicles to protect them from IEDs. His superiors didn't appreciate the media attention that he'd drawn when news of what he was doing reached the New York _**Times**_ and the Go City _**Sentinal,**_ both resulting in correspondents producing far too many stories, in their opinions.

"We've lost our way, and I don't know why," and she started the Kimmunicator again.

"I remember this song, and I don't think we all remember why we have it. I remember having to learn all four verses when we were in elementary school; hopefully, you'll remember them all, but I hope you remember the first one, at least," she grinned as she motioned for the class to stand and began to sing to the familiar music, now playing:

**_On the shore, dimly seen thro' the mist of the deep,  
Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,  
What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,  
As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?  
Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,  
In full glory reflected, now shines on the stream_**

**_'Tis the star-spangled banner. Oh! long may it wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_**

'Almost all of them are still singing: they remember the words, even Stoppable!' Steve thought as a tear fought to leave his eye.

**_And where is that band who so vauntingly swore  
That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion  
A home and a country should leave us no more?  
Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution.  
No refuge could save the hireling and slave  
From the terror of flight, or the gloom of the grave,_**

**_And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave_**

'All of them, still, singing strong!' Steve thought as the tears won, and he felt his face become wet as he looked out on his students with pride.

**_Oh! thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand  
Between their loved homes and the war's desolation,  
Blest with vict'ry and peace, may the Heav'n-rescued land  
Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation!  
Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,  
And this be our motto: "In God is our Trust"_**

**_And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave. _**

Kim stopped her Kimmunicator and looked at her fellow students, hands still over their hearts, many openly crying. Miss Best and Miss Rockwaller were weeping, and Miss Safic and Miss Flanner were unsuccessfully holding back tears. Miss Campbell and Mister Clancy were openly bawling, Mister Cotton was a big, blubbering mess, and even the normally happy-go-lucky Mr. Stoppable was beaming through his tears.

Even Rufus was holding a paw over his heart and bawling, and Steve couldn't help but smile at that sight.

Applause suddenly erupted from the door, and Steve looked over and realized that the door was open and the hallway was filled with students, all with their hands over their hearts: Anglo, Hispanic, Asian, African, Middle Eastern students, yet all American: them or their ancestors either born here or having arrived: voluntary, involuntarily as slaves, or in flight for their lives, yet all standing together for a common cause.

"No extra homework for anyone," he announced, "you've earned the time off.

"Miss Possible: an A+, and the thanks of a grateful nation."

"No, Mister Barkin," Kim corrected him as she picked up her Kimmunicator and notes, "thank you, from all of us, for all you've done in helping to keep us free, both on the battlefield and here in the classroom," and the class erupted in applause and cheers, joined by the students in the hall as a cake was rolled in with THANK YOU, MR. BARKIN spelled out on the top as Kim walked back to her desk.

The class quickly devoured the Ron-made confection after Ron served Steve the first slice with a smile, and the students in the class cleaned up, leaving the last of the cake for him just as the bell rang.

"Remember, no extra homework for anyone!" Steve yelled as the students all stood, but they didn't head for the door.

"Class: Atten-shun!" came from Ron, and the class snapped to attention, including Steve.

"Present, honors!" and military-precision salutes came as one from the entire class.

Steve looked out onto his students, returned the salute, and all arms dropped as they all headed to the front of the classroom to shake his hand and thank him as they left.

Several remained after the mob had left: Mike, Justine, Bonnie, Alex, Sarah, Ron, and Kim.

"We wanted to say 'thank you,' Mr. Barkin, for all you've done for us over they years," Bonnie said as she stepped forward and kissed his cheek, "and for never losing faith in me, even when I was a 'Queen B,'" she grinned as she stepped back, tears streaming down her face.

"Even after the 'look,' you never gave up on me, even after I gave up on myself, more than once," Ron stepped forward, grinning and shook his hand; he was rewarded by a bear hug. "'In Barkin, we trust,'" Ron smirked, and backed away before he could be hit. Steve just smiled at him.

"I'm going to be a teacher, Mr. Barkin," Mike Cotton smiled as he shook Mr. Barkin's hand, "and it's all your fault," he grinned, and Steve groaned.

"No matter who or what we were, you treated us with respect," Alex stepped forward and shook his hand, then surprised him by kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, Mr. Barkin," she stepped back, blushing.

"You gave us hope, every day, even during the tough times," Sarah smiled and hugged the burly man. "Thank you, Mr. Barkin," she whispered and kissed his cheek, backing away to see the look on Steve's face: he was, indeed, blushing even more.

"You let me grow, Mr. Barkin, and encouraged me so much after my dad left. You've been like a father to me, and I'm going to miss you so much," came from the usually unflappable Justine, and she grabbed Steve and hugged him tightly. "Don't be a stranger," she whispered and kissed his cheek, and he felt her tears join with his on his face.

The students all looked at each other, said "we'll be outside," and left the classroom, closing the door and allowing Steve and Kim to be alone.

"Miss Possible," Steve began, but Kim cut him off.

"No, sir, it's not about me, it's about you. Your leadership, your guidance, your pressing us to be the best, your never allowing us to do anything but excel: that's what did it.

"Once or twice," she lowered her head, "I thought about quitting the world-saving business and going back to being a normal teen-" and Steve laughed.

"Yes, me, a normal teen," Kim smiled as she lifted her head, trying very, very hard to hold her tears back, "but then I realized I'd let me down if I did that, and, even more importantly, I'd let you down," and, by now, Kim had started crying, "and I'd keep going. You gave me, all of us, so much, and we'll never be able to repay you."

"I wanted to do this without crying, but I guess I can't do everything," Kim joked through tears, and Steve took her hand.

"That's not true, Miss Possible, you can do anything, and for that I thank you," and he leaned over and kissed her hand.

"Now," he returned to Steve Barkin, tough guy, "go on, get out of here: it's the last day of school, the last class," and he smiled, "and you've made my summer," but Kim grew a smirk.

"Not before I do this," Kim said, and smiled as she lifted her head and kissed Steve's cheek.

"Thanks, from a grateful nation, Mr. Barkin, and from a very grateful Kimberly Anne Possible," and she winked and left the classroom, closing the door.

Steve stood, alone, in the dwindling noise from outside as the building emptied.

His tears refused to stop.

"She can make a grown man cry:

"I guess she can do anything."

He picked up his papers, grabbed a fork and took the remaining bite of cake, smiled, and headed out of the room.

"Cheese and Crackers, what is this?"

The hallway heading out of the school was lined on both sides with students, all standing silently, and just outside the door was Kim.

"We wanted to say goodbye, 'old school' style," she smiled, and the hallway burst into applause.

"We're full of surprises, Mr. Barkin," Kim chuckled as she pushed the overwhelmed Steve Barkin into the line of cheering students.

The student line continued out the door and didn't stop, even at his truck: there was a line out to the street.

Steve started the truck and pulled away, heading out of the parking lot.

He didn't see the note inside until he got home; he read it sitting in the truck in the driveway.

'No extra homework? It's the last day of school! Thanks, loads!' signed Ron Stoppable.

PS:

'You get all your meals, on me, when I open my restaurant, as long as you care to dine with us. Booyah!'

-----

story now complete.

-----

**Author's afterward:**

-----

A very special set of thanks go out to the following:

Pharaoh Rutin Tutin and Yankee Bard: for turning the plot bunny loose in my study with forum posts. Guys, I blame you for this: thank you.

captainkodak1 for sharing a story idea that helped inspire this story: captain, right-hand salute, and a thank you.

All of the men and women serving in harm's way.

All of those men and women who come home for the final time, and those who don't come home at all: you are in my thoughts and prayers.

Those unannounced readers who have read and not reviewed: thanks for stopping by. I hope I've given you some laughs, some tears, and some things to think about.

Happy Birthday, USA.

-----

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


End file.
